


My Boyfriend's Secret, My Sinful Lust

by JulieWindsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieWindsong/pseuds/JulieWindsong
Summary: Reader is in a relationship with Dean. Him and Sam have been out for awhile on a hunt and she knows he's frustrated. She decides to surprise him at his hotel, but gets a sexy surprise herself.Smitty smut smut lol
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Missing My Frustrated Hunter

"I'm sorry you're frustrated, baby.", She sighed into the phone. A frown etched across her face, concerned for her boyfriend. 

Dean Winchester, a hunter. A gorgeous hunter, who happened into The Roadhouse and Jo, beautiful wonderful Jo introduced her to him because she thought thd two would hit it off. After several months, and several "random" drop ins at the Roadhouse, Dean had asked her to leave with him. So now, four months later, she stayed at the bunker, keeping it clean and all that, while he and Sam hunted monster after endless monster.

Not that she'd complain. But the bunker was lonely sometimes. And she always missed Dean like crazy. 

"I miss you, babygirl.", He told he, and that's when the idea struck her. If she missed him and he missed her, why not be together? She stood from your seat and started packing a bag as he talked, telling her of the frustration he had at this particular hunt. 

"Here's an idea. Do something not hunt related tonight. Drink, or something. Relax. And look at it with fresh eyes in the morning.", She told him. 

Dean nodded and glanced at Sammy, sitting cross-legged on his bed, reading a lore book. "Yeah. Something fun.", He agreed. "That's a good idea, baby.", He smiled.

"That's what I'm here for. Good ideas. Now...go de-stress and call me in the morning.", She said, throwing her packed bag into the back seat of her car.

"Alright babe. I'll talk to you tomorrow.", He told her and hung up.

She slid into the driver's seat and turned the engine over. He was only a couple hours away. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier?  
\----------------++++--------------------  
It was around 10:30 when she rolled into the motel parking lot. She stopped at the office and went in. "Hi.", She said to the clerk. "My name is Rachel Andrews. My husband and his partner are in room 114. I was wondering two things. Could I rent a room for him and I and could I get a copy of his key so I can surprise him when he gets back?", She asked.

The clerk looked her over. "I'm really not supposed to give out the spare keys....", He said.

She nodded and reached in her purse, pulling out a $50. "I understand. But I promise, he really won't mind....", She said as she slid the bill to him.

That's all It took. He rented her the other room, and gave her a key to both rooms.

She went back to her car and pulled around to Dean and Sam's room. She smiled as she parked next to Baby. Even better! They were here!

She killed the engine and got out, slowly opening the door to their room. She heard soft whispers, and figured it was them trying to figure out who was coming in their room. Sneaking up on them, on second thought may not have been the best idea.

She pushed the door open and put her hands up. "D-Don't shoot!", She said. "It's just me. I came to surprise Dean."

She looked over at them...and blinked, needing a second look to fathom what she saw. Sam, bent doggystyle over the bed, gripping the sheets tight and Dean, balls deep in his ass, mid stroke, as the brothers looked at her now, shocked at being caught in such a position.

"Babe!", Dean exclaimed. "I can explain!", He told her as he started to pull out.

"No. Don't stop, baby.", She said softly, quickly closing the door and locking it before moving to approach them.

"What?", Dean asked, looking confused at her words.

She was next to the bed now. She leaned in and whispered in Dean's ear. "I said....keep fucking your little brother, Dean. I wanna watch."

She moved to the head of the bed and sat, then pulled her legs up on the bed too.

Dean didn't have to be told twice, his hips started moving again, fucking hard into Sam's ass.

She watched them, biting her lip, and leaned back on the pillows, sliding her hand into her shorts and past her panties, rapidly rubbing her clit.

"Mmm you boys are so hot....", She praised them, moaning slightly as she played with her clit.

"Sammy? I know how much you love to eat pussy. Why do you help my girl out there....", Dean suggested gruffly and without warning, Sam's long arms reached out and grabbed her, pulling her to him, grunting almost primally as he undid her jeans and tugged them and her panties off. "She tastes so fucking sweet...", Dean promised him as Sam buried his face in her pussy, sucking and licking every inch of her cunt. "Mmm we turned her on good, Dean....she's already super fucking wet and tasty."

Dean smirked. "Yeah. She's a good girl like that.", Dean told him.

Her moans grew louder as Sam sucked hard on her clit and Dean pounded harder into Sam's ass. "She's close Sammy. Mm make her cum.", Dean growled.

Sam bit down on her clit and she screamed his name and came hard. "Fuck....Sam....", She moaned. 

Sam groaned as he felt Dean pull out of his ass. He moved beside Sam. "Mmm I know my girl needs some cock now, don't you baby?", He asked.

She nodded. "Yes baby, but you gotta make Sammy cum....", She told him.

/We're/ gonna make Sammy cum and he's gonna make us cum..."

She smiled.

"Sam slide your cock in her pussy, but don't move yet. Once your in place I'll slide back in your tight ass." Dean smirked because he didn't warn Sam how tight she was, let him learn just the way he had.

Sam moved to his knees and lined his cock up with her dripping wet hole. He pushed slowly, and groaned. "So..fucking.. tight."

She moaned as he slowly slid into her inch by glorious inch. Finally his thick 11" bottomed out in her and Sam looked back. "I'm in. Your turn."

Dean looked down and kissed you roughly. "I love you for this, I hope you know that."

Then he moved behind Sam and slid back into his ass. "Mmm. Move with me Sammy.", He said gruffly, as he slowly started rocking his hips along with Sam, but it didn't take much before all their bodies were slapping hard together. 

"FUCK ME, SAM!", she screamed as he yelled, "FUCK YES, DEAN!"

Their bodies moved together for quite some time when Sam groaned, "I'm going to cum...."

"Me too!", Dean agreed. "Babygirl?"

Her answer was a muffled moan as she squirted hard, coating Sam's cock and lower body with her nectar.

Dean felt the splash. "Mmm. Good girl, squirting for us." He said pulling out of Sam.

Sam pulled out of her and Dean smirked. "Good girls get special prizes."

And without a word both Sam and Dean spread her pussy lips, Sam immediately sucked her clit in his lips, running his tongue over the top as he sucked. And Dean lapped at her wet hole, cleaning her and Sam's cum all out.

She didn't last long with both of them there. "Fuck Sam! Dean!", She screamed and squirted once more for them. 

Dean smiled. "This is going to be so fun from now on....", He promised the two of them.


	2. The Magic Word is Daddy-Times Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut. You know you love it.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, all she knew was that when she woke, she was warm and cozy, laying in between the sexy brothers that had fucked her so good, so thoroughly. A contented sigh fell from her lips and she smiled at the memory.

"Did you sleep well, beautiful?", Dean asked softly, nuzzling his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Mmm I did, Daddy. I slept very well.", She told him.

A small primal growl left Dean. "Hmm. That was the only thing missing. You know how much I love it when you call me Daddy..."

She smiled to herself. She did know how much he loved it.

"Ya know....", She said, turning to look at him. "Before I knew what I was walking in on, I rented us our own room." She bit her lip. "We could go over there while Sam sleeps and see if you can make me call you Daddy in that tone you love so much." She bit her lip, raising an eyebrow, knowing he couldn't resist the challenge.

"Oh you're on, babygirl."

She grinned and got off the bed, grabbing a robe and sliding it on before fishing in her jeans pocket for the other key.

She was out the door before Dean, but he was close on her heels. She scanned the key card and moved inside the room. Instantly Dean was on her, pulling her close as he closed the door. He softly kissed her neck, as his hand untied her robe. He spoke gruffly into her ear as he loosened the knot and let the robe fall to the floor, "You will scream Daddy three times before you are even allowed to see my cock, understood, babygirl?" With the last word he shoved two fingers deep inside her already soaking pussy.

"Mmm yes, Dean, I understand.", She smirked, purposely not calling him Daddy to add fuel to his fire, although his name was nothing more than a loud moan itself.

"Hmm naughty girl. Naughty girls get punished, you know that, right?" He smirked, holding her back with his free hand as his digits rapidly slammed in and out of her wet fuck hole. Then, ever so softly his thumb pressed against her clit. The man was actually so talented that he was able to softly circle his thumb over her sensitive bud while finger fucking her just the way she liked it...hard, fast and deliberate.

"I know, Da-ummm Dean....", She moaned, still trying to be naughty but she was waning. His promise to make he scream it three times seeming more and more plausible.

"Hmm so close...", He whispered, lowering his head slightly capturing her nipple between his lip, licking and sucking as he tried to pull the word from her very core.

"FUCK DADDY!" she screamed, giving him one of the three he wanted. "I'm going to-"

"No you're not...", He told her through gritted teeth, pulling his hand from her pussy. "We will cum together. After you say it-and mean it- two more times."

She nodded as he walked her to the end of the bed and gently pushed her back and spread her legs. Without another word he licked a straight line from the top of her pussy all the way down to her asshole. "Sammy always likes it when I eat his ass, maybe you will too." He grinned and then just went to town licking and sucking all over her asshole.

"Fuck Daddy..I-If you keep it up I won't be able to hold I back...."

"Yes you will!", He told her, then smirked. "That's two. One more and I'll give you a good fucking. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Babygirl?" Before she had a chance to respond, he buried his tongue in her pussy, licking and sucking every are.

When he felt her clit throb underneath his tongue, he knew it would be coming soon.

"Oh fuck yes, Daddy!", She screamed, her hand moving through his hair as she held tight, obeying Daddy's order not to cum. "Please Daddy, fuck me..I can't wait anymore...", She begged.

He smirked and came up off of her pussy and wiped his mouth. "Mmm you're being so good, sweetheart. Daddy is proud of you."

He stood now at the edge of the bed and shed the robe he had donned to venture to the new room.

"Tell Daddy what you want and where you want it, babygirl. Use your words."

"Need, Daddy.", She gasped. "I need your cock buried in my pussy....I need to cum, Daddy. Please..."

"Your wish is my command.", He said and no mercy slammed her cock into her needy wet pussy. "Remember, we cum together. Not until Daddy says..." He reminded her as he fucked her hard, fast and rough. 

His hand moved along her body keeping her in just the right spot for him. Leaning forward he bit, sucked and licked at her nipples...until he felt it. Felt her walls tighten around his cock like a vice grip.

"Daddy....", She whimpered softly, desperately needing to cum for him.

"Now baby...", He growled. "Cum with Daddy."

And the next moment was pure bliss. He emptied his seed deep inside her womb as she squirted all over the place, like a cum-filled water sprinkler. "Fuck yes babygirl. Daddy loves it when you squirt for him. Makes him all thirsty...", He groaned, still riding the high of getting off.

The second all the quakes, waves and aftershocks of their orgasms were over, he pulled out and slid down her body, and used his fingers to spread her pussy lips open, watching his cum pour out of her freshly fucked hole. "Mmm you have a nice drink there for Daddy, don't you?" He groaned and dug right in. "You've got more squirt for Daddy to drink, right. Sweetheart? You saved Daddy some, right?"

She nodded and watched him lick and slurp their cum out if her pussy, hungrily, greedily searching for every drop, even licking down the crack of her ass to get some he missed.

Fuck how it turned her on to watch him lick his own cum. "Fuck yes, Daddy....here comes your drink....", She moaned, feeling his lips lock tightly around her hole, and fuck did she gush, nearly drowning him with her orgasm. 

He didn't mind though, just greedily snaked his tongue inside her hole again, desperate to taste every drop of her sweet nectar.

When he had cleaned her pussy to his standards he climbed back up and laid next to her.

"I love you...", He whispered with a small contented sigh.

"I love you too, Hunter.", She said softly.


End file.
